Jak zagonić cra do kambuza
by m.tarnina
Summary: Między odcinkami 12 a 13, bez odstępstw od kanonu. Ruelowi doprawdy nie robi różnicy, od kogo sępi. Byle dało się coś wysępić. Wersja angielska: "Getting a cra to man your galley"


Pogoda była idealna. Woda gładka jak powierzchnia monety, niebo bez jednej chmurki, w żaglach lekki wiaterek. Dzień w sam raz, żeby ruszyć na morze. Jak za starych czasów.

Ruel stał na mostku, wsparty na szufli, jednym okiem popatrując na niknący w oddali ląd, drugim na Yugo, dumnie wyprężonego za kołem sterowym.

\- Delikatnie – upomniał go, a mały wyszczerzył zęby. - Na razie naucz się trzymać kurs.

\- Tak jest, kapitanie!

\- Opowiadałem ci, jak byłem szyprem-

\- Trzeba się zorganizować.

Ruel spojrzał na Evę spod oka. - Co takiego masz na myśli?

\- Wachty przy sterze i w kambuzie – wyjaśniła cra.

\- Ja steruję, Eva, zobacz!

\- Bardzo dobrze, Yugo – rzuciła, patrząc na Ruela. - ale czasem musisz spać, prawda?

\- Ja nie widzę problemu – powiedział Ruel, wzruszając ramionami. - To mój statek, Yugo jest majtkiem, a wy możecie robić resztę w ramach opłaty za przejazd.

\- Co proszę? - cra zacisnęła pięści, kraśniejąc jak bardzo przeciętnej jakości karbunkuł.

\- Mamy ci płacić, stary dusigroszu?

\- To mój statek.

\- Wraa!

Gdyby Ruela kiedykolwiek w życiu wzruszały babskie wrzaski, rzuciłby szuflę wieki temu.

\- Nie wściekaj się, Eva! - powiedział raźno Yugo. - To tylko parę dni, nie, mapo?

\- Wyspa Oma znajduje się o dwa tygodnie drogi stąd – poinformował go Grufon. - Przy dobrym wietrze.

\- No? Będziesz chodził głodny dwa tygodnie? - spytała retorycznie cra, ale Yugo (dzieciak!) odpowiedział wesoło – Ja mogę gotować!

\- O, nie, nie, nie, jesteś mi potrzebny na mostku – zgasił go spiesznie Ruel. Nie miał ochoty wystawać u steru i męczyć starych nóg.

\- Powinniśmy się zmieniać – nie ustępowała Eva. - Ktoś powinien cały czas pilnować steru, to raz. Dwa, gotowanie i zmywanie. Trzy-

\- Dobrze, dobrze. Robimy zebranie załogi, tego chciałaś? Wciągnij tu rycerza i księżniczkę.

Eva zmierzyła go wzrokiem, zawinęła się i poszła. Ruel pokręcił głową. Baby muszą wszystko skomplikować. 

Blondynka, sądząc z gestów, darła się na księżniczkę, rozwaloną na pokładzie i majtającą nogami. Wiatr porywał jej słowa, ale Ruel wyłowił coś o jakichś "przygodach". Zaśmiał się pod nosem.

\- Widziałeś, Yugo?

\- Eva macha rękami – mały pogładził przycupniętego na ramieniu tofu.

\- Ciekawe, o co chodzi?

\- Aj, nie przejmuj się. Babskie sprawy. Ahoj, rycerzyku.

\- Dobrze się czujesz, Misiek?

Iop przetarł blade czoło wierzchem dłoni i wyprostował się, pomagając sobie relingiem.

\- Ja? Ja świetnie, to – ziewnął, ukazując wszystkie szczegóły, których Ruel miał nadzieję nie oglądać, od kiedy zrezygnował z kariery dentysty. - To morskie powietrze trochę mnie męczy. - Zamlaskał, przestąpił z nogi na nogę i zawisł łokciami na relingu za sobą.

\- Morskie powietrze, akurat – przewrócił okiem miecz za jego paskiem.

\- Broń należy złożyć w ładowni – powiedział Ruel, ale Yugo nie zrozumiał, niestety. - Ty nie schowałeś szufli.

\- Strażnik Shushu nigdy nie zostawia swego podopiecznego bez opieki – wyrecytował rycerzyk, przymykając oczy. Rubilax zachichotał, a jego nieustraszony pogromca niemrawo chlasnął dłonią gardę.

\- Eeeej… Tylko na tyle cię stać?

\- Jesteśmy – obwieściła Eva, wciągając na mostek naburmuszoną Amalię.

\- Więc tak, jest nas pięcioro-

\- Ośmioro – uśmiechnął się Yugo, łaskocząc Aza. Tofu kichnął i schował mu się do kieszeni.

\- Pięcioro z rękami i nogami, którzy mogą wykonywać użyteczną pracę – uściśliła. - Doba ma dwadzieścia cztery godziny, podzielimy to na cztery wachty po sześć. Ktoś musi sterować-

\- Eva, przynudzasz – Amalia szturchnęła łokciem iopa, który zamrugał nieprzytomnie.

\- No, co? Ja nie śpię!

\- A co przed chwilą powiedziałam?

Ruel nawet mu współczuł. Z babą nie wygrasz, jak stale powtarzał jego drogi dziadunio.

\- Yyyy… - na czoło iopa wystąpił klasyczny mars.

Eva przewróciła oczami. - Dobrze, nie myśl tyle, bo już się spociłeś. Ktoś musi trzymać ster, ktoś inny obsługuje żagle, gotujemy na zmianę. Dzisiaj ja z Miśkiem, jutro Yugo i Ruel, pojutrze-

\- Hejże, chyba nie zamierzasz zapędzać starca do garów?

\- I księżniczki! Ja nie będę się dusiła w kuchni.

\- To się nazywa kambuz – mruknął Ruel, ale Eva tupnęła w deski.

\- Ty – dźgnęła Ruela palcem – ruszasz się sprawniej od Miśka.

Rubilax zachichotał – Dobrze powiedziane, blondyneczko!

\- A ty, Amalio, przecież chciałaś mieć przygody?

\- Tak, ale-

\- Świetnie! Ustalone.

\- Słuchaj, Evo – zaczął przymilnie Ruel. - A gdybyśmy tak przed pracą zagrali towarzyską partyjkę remika, co?

Zmierzyła go podejrzliwym spojrzeniem, ale przytaknęła.

\- Zgoda. Pierwszą wachtę za sterem już objął Yugo – mały błysnął zębami w wesołym uśmiechu. - Misiek, weźmiesz żagle?

\- Mhm… dla ciebie wszystko, cud dziewico…

Eva tupnęła, rycerzyk zjechał łokciami z relingu i wylądował na tyłku, przy akompaniamencie rechotu shushu.

\- Misiek! Nie śpij!

\- Tak jest. A ty się zamknij! - trzepnął mieczyk po rękojeści.

Eva kiwnęła głową. - Zagramy na pokładzie. Po Yugo sterujesz ty, Ruel, a Amalia bierze żagle.

\- Dlaczego ja?

\- Bo ja gotuję. A ty, powtarzam, chciałaś mieć przygody. 

Ruel musiał wleźć do sakwy, żeby odnaleźć swoją talię kart, troche już wystrzępioną, ale całkiem dobrą.

\- Spodziewałaś się trzygwiazdkowej gospody? - perorowała Eva, kiedy wylazł. Znów to samo.

\- Spodziewałam się godnego traktowania! - Policzki Amalii przybrały odcień buraczany. - Jestem księżniczką!

\- Zabawne, wydawało mi się, że prosiłaś, żeby cię tak nie nazywać. Uch, Ruel, czy wszystkie twoje rzeczy muszą tak cuchnąć? Daj, potasuję.

\- Czyżbyś mi nie ufała?

Cra zmierzyła go wzrokiem, prychnęła i wyrwała Ruelowi karty, zanim zdążył się ruszyć. - Nie żartuj, oczywiście, że ci nie ufam.

\- O co zagramy?

Eva przerwała tasowanie, żeby przewrócić oczami, bardzo teatralnie.

\- Enutrofy… Nie potraficie grać po prostu dla zabawy?

\- Nigdy – rzekł z ręką na sercu. Amalia spiorunowała go wzrokiem i otworzyła usta, więc szybko dodał – Ryzyko dodaje smaku. Może o wachty w kambuzie? - zatrzepotał powieką pod adresem Amalii, która wreszcie załapała.

\- Tak – zaszczebiotała, powstrzymując uśmiech. Czasami Ruel lubił księżniczkę.

\- Evuniu, tak będzie ciekawiej! Zgódź się!

Eva zerknęła na nią spod oka, a potem wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Proszę bardzo, skoro chcesz. Tydzień w kambuzie. Gotowanie i zmywanie, i jeśli przegrasz, nie będziesz się wykręcał.

\- Ja? Wykręcał? To zniewaga!

\- Oczywiście, stary zrzędo – Eva rozdała z miną zawodowego krupiera. - As kier. Bierzesz?

\- Jeszcze dobrze widzę, dziękuję. I tak, biorę. 

Przez kilka pierwszych rozdań mówili niewiele, głównie po to, żeby Amalia nie zasnęła. Ruel obserwował przeciwniczkę, leciutko zarumienioną od wiatru, w skupieniu wpatrzoną w karty. Bryza rozwiała jej grzywkę, kiedy triumfalnym gestem rozłożyła je na pokładzie. - Remik! Karty na stół, Ruel.

\- Jak tam punktacja, Amalio?

Księżniczka ziewnęła. - Mmm… Sto osiemnaście dla ciebie, Evo.

\- Wygrałam! Teraz ty gotujesz.

\- Rewanżyk? - Ruel zebrał karty i ułożył je, postukując o pokład.

\- Czemu nie. Tylko bez oszukaństw.

Ruel przetasował talię niespiesznie, ostentacyjnie nie unikając bystrego wzroku cra. Puścił oko do wyciągniętej na pokładzie Amalii. - Nie przypal się, księżniczko.

\- Oj, zamknij trąbę – mruknęła sennie.

\- Ha, cóż to za piękny sekwens. Remik! Co tam u ciebie, Evuś? Hm, hm, hm… dwadzieścia cztery punkty, to daje czterdzieści dziewięć dla mnie!

\- Skąd masz te karty? - warknęła Eva, porywając talię z pokładu i podnosząc do słońca.

\- Nie pamiętam. - wzruszył ramionami Ruel. - Daj.

\- O, nie, sama rozdam.

\- I kto tu łamie zasady?

Eva skrzywiła się paskudnie. - Amalia, punkty.

\- Mmm?

\- Nie śpij!

Osiągnęła tyle, że księżniczka przewróciła się na bok. Nawet zachrapała. Czy sadida nie powinni się ożywiać na słońcu?

\- Dostanie udaru. Ej! - Ruel skorzystał z chwili jej nieuwagi, żeby zabrać Evie karty. - Moja kolej, przepisowo. - powiedział, tasując. 

\- Dwa tygodnie w kambuzie dla waćpanny – Ruel jednym ruchem zgarnął karty, w pełni usatysfakcjonowany. - Masz dość?

\- Chciałbyś! Prędzej czy później musisz przegrać! Stawiam wachty Amalii przeciwko twoim!

\- Hę?

\- Przy garach dyżurują dwie osoby, zapomniałeś? - wyrwała mu karty i wprawnie potasowała.

\- Mnie pasuje.

\- Ale nie pozwolę ci liczyć punktów – zastrzegła.

\- Misiek!

Ruel powstrzymał chichot, choć z wielkim trudem. Sama się podkładała.

\- Misiek! - łuczniczka wstała, żeby się rozejrzeć. - Yugo! Gdzie jest Misiek?

\- Chciał spać i poszedł pod pokład! - odkrzyknął Yugo od steru.

\- Miał ci pomagać!

\- Wszystko w porządku!

\- W porządku, akurat. Zaraz go przyprowadzę. Siedź tu, no. – Eva machnęła Ruelowi palcem przed nosem.

Amalia zachrapała. 

\- Nie mogłeś powiedzieć? - Na głos Evy Ruel otworzył jedno oko.

\- Myślałem… że coś zja…

\- Ooj, uważaj. - Powiew wiatru przyniósł ciężki, kwaśny posmród. Ruel zmarszczył nos, wstając.

\- Pochorowałeś się?

Rudzielec, księżycowo blady, klęczał, przytrzymując się relingu. Kiwnął głową, tylko raz, zanim przechylił się za burtę. Eva pogładziła go po plecach. - Ciebie chyba wyłączymy z rozkładu.

\- Przejdzie ci – rzucił Ruel. - Żebyś wiedział, jak ja wyglądałem mojego pierwszego dnia na morzu.

\- Gorzej, niż teraz? - parsknęła Eva, ale do rycerzyka zwróciła się niemal macierzyńskim tonem.

\- Zaparzę ci mięty, chcesz?

\- Wy… uch… żyję…

\- Pewnie, wyżyjesz. W razie czego wołaj. - Poklepała go po ręku i wstała.

\- No, panna. Gramy?

Eva obejrzała się na przewieszony przez burtę obraz nędzy i rozpaczy. - Może później.

\- Aaa, świetnie. - Ruel klapnął na pokład. - Znajdź mi leżak.

\- Hmmm… Co? - zamruczała wyrwana ze snu Amalia.

\- Sam sobie znajdź – wzruszyła ramionami Eva. - Od kiedy jestem twoją służącą?

\- Od kiedy przegrałaś dwa tygodnie dyżuru przy garach.

\- Słucham? Co ma piernik do wiatraka?

Ruel wyciągnął się na deskach, podkładając ręce pod głowę.

\- Razem z Amalią. Mam nadzieję, że ugotujecie coś dobrego!

\- Niedoczekanie! Gdzie te karty?

Amalia przetarła oczy. - Czego wrzeszczycie?

\- Karty!

Ruel bez trudu trzymał wymachującą rękami cra na odległość ramienia.

\- Jutro – zaśmiał się pod nosem. - Dzisiaj gotujecie.

Eva odsunęła się i poczęstowała go morderczym spojrzeniem, ale potem westchnęła.

\- Sama tego chciałam. Ale jutro sie odkuję, zobaczysz!

To rzekłszy, zniknęła pod pokładem.

\- A ty? Co tak siedzisz?

\- Ja? - Amalia zatrzepotała rzęsami. - O co ci chodzi?

\- Do kuchni.

\- Dlaczegóż to?

\- Bo twoje usługi Eva też przegrała.

Księżniczka poczerwieniała jak dojrzała bulwa - Ja jej pokażę! - i pobiegła do kambuza.

Ruel, usatysfakcjonowany, wyciągnął się na pokładzie, po zawietrznej. Było cudnie. Na niebie ani chmurki.


End file.
